uchihaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenta Uzumaki
Kenta Uzumaki '(健太うずまき; Uzumaki, Kenta'') is the Sōnkage of the Hidden Rose Village and former rival of Kagemaru Uchiha. Background Born in the Hidden Eddy Village but brought up and trained in the Hidden Mist Village Kenta was raised to be aggressive, and was trained as a killing machine. Kenta's rebellious personality spiked at the age of 16 causing him to abandon Kirigakure during a mission against Iwagakure. Shortly afterwards he met Kona and Ash; both of which were also surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan who had no ties to any village. Starting with them, Kenta formed the Uzumaki Rouges; and they went in search of other surviving Uzumaki. After finding 10 others, the Uzumaki Rouges were at their pinnicle, as all of the surviving Uzumaki were A-Class to S-Class shinobi. After earning a large reputation the Uzumaki Rouges were approached by a man named Kagemaru of the Uchiha Clan, who insisted Kenta abandon the Rouges and join his organization the Black Rose. He laughed mockingly at Kagemaru at first, saying Kagemaru was to weak to make such demands and ordered him away. After refusing to leave Kona Uzumaki attacked him unexpectedly, leaving him encased in ice. However this only lasted for a moment, as the ice immediatly evaporated, clouding the area with steam, and when it cleared all of the Uzumaki Rouges laid defeated with the exception of Kenta, who remained face to face with Kagemaru. Kenta fought Kagemaru not only once during their initial meating, but many times after as the two were extremely close in both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. However the final battle between the two was one Kenta had no chance of winning, a battle of Genjutsu; and the Rouges were at stake. After Kenta's defeat the Rouges were disbanded, and Kenta joined the Black Rose. Kagemaru also recruited Kona for unique ability to not only use Ice Relase, but control water and create it from air. After joining the now completed Black Rose (alongside Kona Uzumaki, Josh Nara, Ark Uchiha, Hakurei Kaguya, Howari, Shoichi Matsutake, Kemuri Takisei, and Sato Nakamura) Kenta helped the group's fame grow exponentially as a criminal syndicate undertaking assasination's and guarding wealthy Mobster. The work seemed petty at first, until he realized Kagemaru's true purpose was to steal information from the criminals they worked for, and sell it to the highest bidder. He still found is somewhat petty, but never complained about the money. They also faced off against other organizations with similar goals, and on one ocassion even challenged the Akatsuki ultimately proving to be their superiors. In the end, the Black Rose was disbanded at the death of Kagemaru at the hands of a mysterious masked man (Obito). His final task, was being entrusted with Kagemaru's left Sharingan, which was uniquely sealed within his own eye after Kagemaru's death. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.